


Loki The Diplomat!

by Sandboy28



Category: Frigga - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Volstagg - Fandom, odin - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Frigga loves Loki, Gentle Odin, Loki is naughty, Loki is polite, Loki loves his parents, Non parental spanking, Original Characters - Freeform, Sore bottom, Sweet Volstagg, Teen Loki, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our sweet teen Loki is given the task of bringing peace between two planets. When he is successful, Odin allows him a second try at it with a new target. Loki bristles when he is sent home and disobeys his father and endangers himself he gets not one, but two spankings! Gentle Odin, Sweet Frigga, Loving Volstagg, and adorable teen Loki! One very adorable little bottom spanked twice!





	Loki The Diplomat!

Not long after his eighteenth birthday, Odin and Frigga noticed that Loki seemed a bit down. The All Father called his youngest son into the lounge to have a talk. Loki was naturally nervous, since he couldn’t think of why he was summoned by his father to a room in which he and his brother were regularly disciplined. Odin reassured him that it was only for a talk and the young prince relaxed as he sat down. Odin asked the teen what vexed him. Loki replied that he felt somewhat useless in Asgard lately. He was too old to enjoy the games and leisure of his younger days and too young to be taken seriously for most princely duties. Odin assured his son that he was a very important part of their lives and that he would find something for him to do. Loki hugged his father and left feeling a bit better. A day later, he was summoned to the throne room.  
“My son, with your elder brother away, keeping the peace amongst the Nine Realms and your mother and I keeping watch over Midgard I must ask you to handle a very delicate diplomatic issue.” Odin All Father said. "A diplomatic problem has arisen between the people of Ryun and Rayna, sister planets in the Nine Realms. Mediation is needed to help these people sort out their problems. The Ryun King, Devon is a most reasonable man. His counterpart on Rayna, Valmere can be stubborn. A wise mind is required to sort out their problems. Though you are still very young you are level headed. I trust you to complete this mission successfully.” Loki looked up at his father, his chest swelling with pride.  
“Thank you, father. I swear I will do a good job.” The young prince replied solemnly. Frigga stood by, smiling at both her kindly husband and her sweet son.  
“You have a pair of Asgardian Royal Guard as an escort and Heimdall will keep track of you for safety’s sake. I ask that you keep in touch with me every day.”  
“Yes sir. I will.” Odin rose and stepped down the dais, drawing Loki into his arms.  
“I know you will.” He said simply. Loki’s eyes closed in bliss at his father’s words.  
The All Father had spoken to the King of Ryun, a friendly and very beautiful planet in the Nine Realms. He confided in him about Loki’s need to feel useful and, being a father himself the elderly monarch was charmed and pleased to help. Between them they cooked up an ‘emergency’ to dispatch Loki to and set the plan in motion! 

* * * *

Forty minutes later, Loki, dressed in his finest princely rainments sat astride Storm in the observatory. He was flanked by Volstagg and two of the All Father’s finest Royal Guardsmen. Heimdall smiled at him approvingly as he plunged the Great Sword into the lock and sent the four of them to Ryun.  
The planet Ryun was enjoying Spring like weather. The four landed in a meadow that surrounded a huge, ornate palace that looked to Loki strangely like an elaborately decorated cake. Loki and Volstagg traded similar looks and Loki thought to himself that Volstagg would eat the whole thing if it were cake! The group walked their horses close to the palace and were met by a small phalanx of Royal guards.  
“Greetings, Asgardians!” The elder guard said as they approached. Our King awaits you. Come with us and we will feed and water your steeds.” The group dismounted and handed their horses to guards and followed the man into the palace. Just before entering the throne room, Volstagg adjusted Loki’s cape and annoyingly gave him a couple of parental, friendly pats to his bottom.  
“Don’t be nervous, Little One.” Volstagg purred, smiling.  
The doors opened to reveal a vast and ornate throne room, comparable to his father’s. Loki and the rest were guided to the foot of a huge throne, occupied by a massive, rotund man who reminded Loki vaguely of his uncle Villi.  
“Welcome to Ryun, my young prince and company!” The man boomed jovially. “On behalf of Ryun and all its people I thank you for your service!” Loki bowed deeply and the other three followed suit.  
“It is my honour, my King.” Loki replied respectfully. This mature and respectful behaviour charmed the King, coming from one so young.  
“Forgive me, my Prince. May I ask you a personal question?” The King queried.  
“Yes my liege.” Loki replied, smiling.  
“How old are you?” Loki looked down and smiled shyly at first.  
“I am eighteen my King.” He finally replied.  
“All of eighteen and such a capable ambassador for your people. Your father must be very proud.”  
“He is sir. And so is my mother.”  
“Please don’t take offense at my question. It is just that you have such poise and dignity for one so young. I am very impressed.” Loki smiled at this and shared a proud look with Volstagg.  
“Thank you my Liege.” He replied.  
“If I may my King.” Volstagg began. “Young Loki is a very capable diplomat despite his age.” The King smiled warmly.  
“I see that. Well, wonderful! Shall we retire to my den and discuss this problem we have?”  
“By all means my King.” Loki replied. He and the King left Volstagg and joined the huge King to discuss the mission. 

* * * *

King Devon, the aforementioned king of Ryun had spoken to Valmere, the King of Rayna, the sister planet and cooked up a makeshift crisis for Loki to resolve. It was arranged that the two kings and their Royal Arbitrator, Loki would meet on Rayna. Volstagg, being put wise to the plot by Odin, smiled as Loki bravely waded in. The meeting place was what looked like a banquet hall in the Rynan palace. It was comfortable and well appointed. Loki and Volstagg were led into the hall and introduced to the king. Both Loki and Volstagg knelt before him.  
“Welcome to Rayna, young prince!” The Raynan king boomed. He was large like Devon but craggier in appearance and his rainments were coarser.  
“I thank you for welcoming us to your beautiful city.” Loki said respectfully.  
“Well, what a polite young man you are! Is this your papa?” He asked nodding toward Volstagg.  
“No my king. He is my instructor. My father sent him along with me as this is my first official arbitration.”  
“Fine, fine!” Valmere said, smiling down at Loki. “As I’m sure you were told, Rayna is a planet rich in ores and other natural resources.” The king said, sitting down. King Devon sat across the table from him and Loki and Volstagg at either end.  
“And you are tight as a drum with all of it.” Devon broke in, winking at Valmere.  
“I…I take it there is a dispute between you about the price of imports from Rayna.” Loki said politely.  
“Yes, that’s right.” Devon replied. “Valmere wants far too much for his ore.”  
“Does Ryun export anything to Rayna sir?” Loki asked.  
“Yes we do.”  
“And it’s far too dear for us!” Valmere hissed theatrically.  
“Well sir, perhaps you could lower the price of your goods and so could you, sir.” Loki offered, looking back and forth to the pair.  
“What kind of price reduction are we talking about?” Devon asked.  
“Well sir, perhaps you could each agree to a twenty five percent reduction in price.” Loki put in. The two kings looked at one another and nodded amiably. Loki flashed a thousand watt smile and the two kings rose and shook hands. Volstagg stood and Loki rose to his feet feeling triumphant!  
“Well done, my young Asgardian prince!” Devon boomed, patting Loki’s back.  
“Such a clever boy!” Valmere said, clapping Loki on the back. Volstagg grinned from ear to ear! The four retired to the Raynan throne room with smiles all around! Loki thanked the two kings sweetly and they crowed their praise of the clever young prince!  
Loki and Volstagg were brought up on the Bifrost to a waiting Odin, beaming with pride. Loki ran into his father’s open arms, grinning madly!  
“I solved their problem, papa!” The boy chirped, delightedly.  
“Of course! You are your father’s son!” Odin boomed, picking him up and carrying him down the corridor. “Your mother needs to hear of this triumph.”  
“My King, Loki comported himself like a true prince and did a splendid job. He should be commended.” Volstagg reported as he walked along with the pair. Frigga spied the group coming and exclaimed, a delighted expression on her beautiful face. Loki turned to see his mother coming and squirmed out of Odin’s arms and ran to her, hugging her.  
“Mama! I did it! I really helped make peace!” Frigga and Odin traded sweet looks, as did Volstagg with both of them.  
“Of course you did my darling. Mama is so proud!” Loki fairly squirmed with glee as his mother patted him affectionately. “My baby!” She breathed as she rubbed his back. Loki closed his eyes in bliss as she cooed and cuddled him. Loki drifted off to his chambers feeling proud, very important and very well loved. 

* * * *

One week later, Odin prepared to pay a visit to Nephilheim to quell one more in the seemingly endless procession of wars and squabbles there. The ancient All Father swept his hand through his hair in tired frustration as he prepared to leave. Loki watched from the doorway, his heart heavy for his father.  
“Papa?” The teen said timidly. Odin turned and smiled at the sight of his youngest son. He held his arms out and Loki walked into them, enfolded in a warm hug.  
“Hello my good son.” He said simply, holding Loki tenderly.  
“Can I go with you to Nephilheim?” The young prince asked sweetly. Odin’s memory surfaced of a ten year old Loki, asking the same question. He smiled, holding Loki’s head to his chest protectively.  
“If you like.” He answered, smiling. “You can help your papa today.” Loki pulled away, smiling sunnily. Odin leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of his head and reached back, giving his little bottom a gentle pat. “Go and get ready.” He prompted. Loki grinned and flew to his chambers, excitedly changing into his best togs.  
Upon their arrival at the Nephilheim throne room, the elvin King skewered Loki with a gimlet eye. Odin smiled, knowing that the king had been on the receiving end of more than one of Loki’s mischievous pranks. Loki cringed, staring meekly up at him, eliciting a smile from the elderly man.  
“Greetings, All Father. Hello my young prince! It is a relief to see you in the company of your father.” Odin had to hold back a chuckle at this jab and Loki squirmed comically.  
“Hello sir.” The teen said timidly.  
“I trust you will be a good boy today. Come to uncle Vallo.” The old king held his arms out and Loki ran into them, hugging the man sweetly. Odin smiled warmly and chuckled when the king patted Loki’s bottom sharply. “Come, let us have a cool drink and talk about things.”  
It turned out that the problem was with the Narn, an animalistic, brutal people who seemed never to learn their lesson, attacking Nephilheim repeatedly over the years. They were beaten back by superior forces of both Nephilheim and Asgard many times, with heavy losses on their side. Loki innocently asked why they persisted. King Vallo replied.  
“The Narn are animals, my boy. They do not possess the intellect to learn from their mistakes. It isn’t that their people want war. It is the cruel, pugnacious leader who forces them into battle each time.” Loki nodded, understanding.  
“Of course we will stand with you, my friend.” Odin assured him. Loki sat quietly as his father and the King made their plans. 

* * * *

“My son, you must go home and protect your mother.” Odin instructed Loki. The teen knew very well that it was his father’s way of getting him out of harms way.  
“Yes papa.” Loki replied obediently. Odin kissed his forehead and gave him a cuddle, sending him to the front of the palace for the BiFrost to bring him back home. Loki walked slowly, head down. He would much rather stand with his father and fight but he knew he would be punished if he disobeyed. “Be careful papa.” He said to his father just before the beam swallowed him up.  
“That’s a good boy you have there, Odin.” King Vallo said amiably.  
“He’s in too much of a hurry to grow up.” Odin replied. Vallo nodded his understanding. Loki landed to find Frigga waiting for him.  
“Hello my baby!” She cried, rushing to cuddle him. Loki loved his mother more than anything but the assignation “baby” only served to reinforce his discomfort. Still, he returned her affection, gleaning a smile from Heimdall. Loki went to his chambers to think. Surely there was something he could do to help. He reasoned that his father simply didn’t realize what a help he could be in this situation. The teen felt he could reason with the Narn, just as he did on Rayna. He was just sure his father would be grateful for his intervention. The only problem was getting past Heimdall. The only solution was to take a skiff and fly through the mountainside portal.  
Loki waited until he was sure he could take a skiff unnoticed. He was gone before Frigga could miss him. He landed on a field covered in warring factions. He was quite a distance from the fighting but he could see the Narn Leader from where he was. There was no sign of his father. Suddenly, he head a voice behind him! He spun around to find a young Narn standing behind him. He was dressed for battle but did not seem the least bit hostile.  
“Who are you?” The boy asked.  
“I’m Loki Odinson. Odin is my father.”  
“I am Dax. My father is Kell. What are you doing all the way out here?”  
“I came here hoping to counsel your father and broker a peace between your people and the Nephilheim.” The Narn boy smiled.  
“I would like that. So would many of us.”  
“You mean you don’t want to fight either?”  
“No. My father makes us fight. I have many Nephilheim friends.”  
“I would like to be your friend too.” Loki said, holding out his hand. Dax took the offered hand, smiling.  
“We had better hide before my father finds us.”  
“What will he do if he does find us?” Loki asked nervously.  
“He may kill us.” Dax said, seeming perfectly serious. Loki’s stomach rolled. Suddenly he began to realize his mistake. The pair moved down the grassy knoll toward a copse of bushes. They almost made it before a Narn soldier caught them!  
“Dax! Have you lost your mind?” The soldier asked, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. “Father will kill you! Who is this boy?” Dax squeaked in fear.  
“Loki Odinson, this is my brother, Ledo. Please don’t take us to father!”  
“You know I must. Come along!” He grabbed both boys by the backs of their tunics and frog marched them to the Narn King.  
“Look who I found on the hill.” He proclaimed, pushing the boys toward the angry man.  
“Dax! You were told to stay at home!. Who is this boy?”  
“I…I…”  
“I am Loki Odinson, sir. I have come to help broker a peace between your people and the Nephilheim.” Loki blurted bravely.  
“A peace? So you are an ambassador, eh?” The man said, his anger waning. He looked down at the sweet, trusting young face of Loki and something in his heart melted.  
“Yes sir. I’m very sorry to anger you but I believe your people do not wish to fight.” The big King towered over the young prince.  
“Is that so? And how do you know this?”  
“Well sir, your son tells me that many of the people have said they want peace. I believe him. He and I have become friends.”  
“Is that so? Tell me, Little One: Does Odin know you are here?” Loki looked down at his feet nervously.  
“No sir.” He said meekly. “But I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you would consider a parlay between you and uncle…er I mean King Vallo.” The huge warrior King seemed to think about this for a moment.  
“I will speak to him. But the pair of you are both in trouble.” The man said, not a trace of anger in his voice. Loki and Dax looked at one another fearfully. 

* * * *

“And you decided to talk to me and cease hostilities on the word of young prince Loki?” Vallo asked incredulously.  
“Yes. Well, in truth I have long thought of asking you for a parlay but I was afraid of appearing weak before my people. The child was just the nudge I needed to tip the balance.” Vallo smiled and the two men shook hands.  
“Let there be peace between us!” Vallo boomed happily.  
“And now, for a little justice!” The Narn King said, crooking his finger at the two boys. Loki and Dax approached him warily. The man reached out and grabbed Loki’s arm and pulled him across his lap. Odin stood by, saying nothing. The Narn king raised his hand only a few inches above the teen’s upturned little bottom and gave it three sharp pats. It was obvious he did not mean to hurt the boys little bottom. He stood Loki up, who stood, wide eyed, holding his bottom with a shocked look on his face. The big man repeated the act with his son, Dax. Both boys stood silently, red faced as he gently scolded them. “The next time I tell you to stay home you will obey me.” Both boys said ‘yes sir!’ in unison, making all the adults laugh. 

* * * *

Back on Asgard, Odin grasped Loki’s arm and walked him to his chambers. Loki knew he was for it but said nothing. He felt vindicated by the peace that he had successfully brokered between the Nephilheim and Narn. Odin pushed his door open and walked him to the edge of the bed, plopping down. He pulled Loki across his knees and gently peeled his britches down to mid thigh.  
“Do you understand why papa is spanking you my son?”  
“Yes sir.” Loki squeaked, fear mounting in his chest. Odin removed his gauntlet and lay one hand across Loki’s back and began to apply a stinging spanking to is bare little bottom. The teen tried to hold still but his father was lighting a fire on his tail! After the fifth swat he began to sniffle, then to cry softly. He yelped after each swat. Through it all though he felt his father’s love even as his hand stung his sensitive bottom.  
“Shhhhh! Hold still Little One. That’s a good boy. Papa wants you to learn a good lesson.” Odin purred.  
“Youch!” Loki yelped as the spanking continued. “Yes papa!”  
“That was a very dangerous and naughty thing to do. Papa was very proud of what you did but you might easily have been killed! Promise me you will never do such a thing again.”  
“Ow! Yes papa I promise! OUCH! I’m sorry!” Loki howled as his bottom was comprehensively tanned. Odin spanked the boy until his poor little behind was cherry red. By the time he stopped spanking Loki he lay panting and bawling, wriggling his tail to avoid more punishment.  
“Shhhhh.” The All Father whispered, rubbing the hot little cheeks. “All over now. That’s my good boy. Papa loves Little Loki.” He gently rubbed the scalded flesh, purring comforts into his son’s ear until he calmed down. “I know that hurts. Papa wants you to think before doing dangerous things my son. If anything were to happen to you it would kill me.” That statement gigged Loki’s heart and he cried all the harder. Finally, Odin lifted his son into his arms, rubbing his back and soothing his heart with loving words. Before long Loki’s tears wound down and he hitched and moaned pitifully. Odin reached down and lay his hand over Loki’s little bottom and healed it. The boy relaxed and immediately fell asleep.  
Odin laid his son down and righted his britches, kissing his cheek. He smiled as he left the room. Frigga met him in the corridor, looking askance at him.  
“I spanked his little tail red and shiny.” Odin announced.  
“I heard. Poor thing squalled the walls down.” Odin chuckled.  
“I know. I hated to spank him but he could have been killed. But you know something? He brought peace to two worlds I thought would never achieve it.”  
“I know. That cute face is hard to argue with.” Frigga offered.  
“Yes. He certainly has his way with others.”  
“Yes. He managed to get you to heal his bottom, didn’t he?” Frigga said saucily. Odin spared her a look, then relaxed.  
“Yes. Yes he did!” They walked to the dining hall, laughing.


End file.
